Kodeks Przywoływacza
Kodeks Przywoływacza to zbiór zasad i porad od Riot, które gracze powinni przestrzegać podczas rywalizacji z innymi graczami w trakcie meczu. Przywoływacze, którzy łamią zasady zostają tymczasowo zawieszeni; kary są tym surowsze, im częściej są otrzymywane. Każdy gracz po zakończeniu rozgrywki może zgłosić przywoływacza, który łamie zasady. Nowy Grajcie jak drużyna, wygrywajcie jako drużyna! center|600px Skoordynowaną drużynę niezwykle trudno pokonać. Bez względu na to, jak trudna wydaje się wam wasza indywidualna walka, oskarżanie innych i odmawianie współpracy ze współgraczami zapewnia waszym przeciwnikom przewagę. Nie wściekajcie się, nie oskarżajcie innych, ani nie zniechęcajcie ich. center|600px Wszystkim nam trafiały się ciężkie gry, w których nie nadążaliśmy za innymi, byliśmy naprawdę ciężko gnębieni albo przegapiliśmy łatwe porażenie, po czym zostaliśmy zjechani na czacie. Nie sprawiajcie, by inni czuli się w taki sposób, i zgłaszajcie tych, którzy to powodują. Zdobywajcie przyjaciół na Summoner's Rift. center|600px Czasem wygrywacie, a czasem przegrywacie. Może warto przy okazji zaprosić do znajomych kogoś, z kim szczególnie dobrze grało się w drużynie? Idąc do bitwy ze znajomymi, macie szanse na więcej wygranych gier, a przegrane łatwiej będzie znieść. Nigdy nie gińcie celowo i nie poddawajcie się bez walki! center|600px Mszczenie się na własnej drużynie i pomaganie przeciwnej drużynie przez umyślne ginięcie nie promuje gry w duchu fair play. Zachowujcie zimną krew, gdy zostajecie w tyle, nie poddawajcie się i zawsze dawajcie z siebie wszystko. Wskazujcie drogom nowicjuszom i bądźcie pomocni. center|600px Nigdy nie zapominajcie ekscytacji, którą czuliście, gdy po raz pierwszy pojawiliście się na Summoner's Rift. Nie wykpiwajcie nowicjuszy, którzy wciąż uczą się podstaw i nie zniechęcajcie ich do gry w League. Zamiast tego podajcie im pomocną dłoń, gdy mają problemy. Nie udostępniajcie nikomu danych swojego konta. center|600px Ujawnienie danych konta znajomemu może skutkować nieodwracalną kradzieżą waszego konta albo doprowadzić do zablokowania waszego konta za negatywne zachowanie, którego wcale się nie dopuściliście. Logując się na stronach zewnętrznych z wykorzystaniem danych swojego konta League, także ryzykujecie kradzieżą konta. Stary Pierwsza wersja Kodeksu Przywoływacza. Wspieraj swoją drużynę Chociaż wszyscy wnoszą do League of Legends różne ambicje i wyobrażenia, wchodząc na Field stajemy się częścią drużyny. Na dobre i na złe nasze losy splatają się z losem towarzyszy z drużyny. Kiedy gra rozhula się na dobre, to od ciebie zależeć będzie, czy wniesiesz pozytywny wkład, czy przyczynisz się do własnego zgonu. Dobrą grę drużynową należy rozpocząć już od wyboru bohatera. Pomyśl o potrzebach całej drużyny. Jeśli wybierasz jako ostatnia osoba, postaraj się wypełnić pustą niszę. Kiedy wygląda na to, że drużyna ma jakąś słabość, poproś kogoś o wypełnienie tej luki, lub samemu wykaż się odpowiedzialnością i zmień rolę. Pamiętaj, że przyjmując rolę, w której rzadko zdarza ci się wystąpić, dowiesz się więcej o nieznanych ci bohaterach i poprawisz swoje umiejętności. Podczas samej gry staraj się komunikować z drużyną. Ostrzegaj towarzyszy, jeśli przeciwnik zniknie z twojej alei lub wydaje ci się, że ktoś im zagraża. Jeśli nie zwracają uwagi na czat, możesz zawsze wysłać na mapie sygnał. Pamiętaj tylko, że jeden wystarczy. Pamiętaj, że każdy powinien robić to, co do niego należy, więc nie opuszczaj rozgrywki w jej trakcie! Zachęcaj graczy, którym nie idzie i gratuluj tym, którzy dobrze sobie radzą. A nade wszystko, jeśli rozgrywasz słaby mecz, nie wyżywaj się na swojej drużynie! Konstruktywne uwagi Uwagi graczy to ważny element w procesie decyzyjnym Riot Games. Jeśli chcesz, by cię wysłuchano, poświęć trochę czasu, by powiedzieć nam, co sądzisz o grze. Zgłaszając uwagi, staraj się podejść do sprawy holistycznie. Jeśli będziesz przekazywać wyłącznie negatywne opinie, mogą one spowodować wprowadzenie przez nas zmian, które zepsują ci radość z gry. Ponadto, jeśli zaprezentujesz swoje racje w spokojny, przemyślany sposób, istnieje większe prawdopodobieństwo, że cię wysłuchają. Mimo to nie obawiaj się, jeśli w danej sprawie masz nam do przekazania krytyczną opinię. Postaraj się, by twoje uwagi były bezpośrednie, zwięzłe i dokładne. Na przykład stwierdzenie typu: , bo jej umiejętności zapewniały jej niesamowitą mobilność, ale po ostatnim osłabieniu zauważyłem, że nie przydaję się już w walkach drużynowych. W najbliższym czasie nie będę grał Katariną, jeśli postać ta nie zostanie poprawiona.}} Jest o wiele lepszym sposobem na wyrażenie niezadowolenia z patcha, niż napisanie wzburzonej tyrady, a następnie zasugerowanie cofnięcia zmian lub próba wymuszenia innego rozwiązania. Pamiętajcie, że was słuchamy i co kilka tygodni wprowadzamy zmiany, więc może okazać się, że problem sam się rozwiąże. Prowadź spokojne dyskusje Jak już wspominaliśmy, możesz zgłaszać swoje uwagi, ale bycie częścią społeczności nie kończy się na tym. Czy to na czacie, w grze, czy na forach, można spotkać mnóstwo osób i omówić wiele tematów. Niezależnie od tego, czy omawiasz balans i przydatność bohaterów, próbujesz stworzyć zorganizowaną drużynę, czy wyrażasz zachwyt nad legendarnym i niesławnym , zachęcamy do wymieniania się poglądami z innymi graczami. Jeśli zdecydujesz się na uczestnictwo dyskusji, staraj się podchodzić otwarcie do cudzego punktu widzenia. Jeśli zachowasz otwartość na poglądy innych, to zadziwi cię, jak cenne informacje możesz uzyskać od pozostałych graczy. Ponadto uważaj, jak przedstawiasz swój punkt widzenia. Jeśli jakiś gracz ma mocne odczucia co do danego tematu, nie staraj się go przekonać za wszelką cenę. Przedstaw swoje zdanie i z gracją zakończ dyskusję, nie dając oponentowi powodu do kłótni. Baw się dobrze, ale nie kosztem innych Zajmujemy się robieniem gier, więc nic dziwnego, że chcemy, żebyście się dobrze bawili. Pragniemy, by gracze przeżywali pełne napięcia chwile i cieszyli się sukcesami. Ale nie znaczy to, że nie przeszkadza nam, gdy ktoś psuje innym zabawę. Pamiętaj, że nabijanie się z kumpla w trakcie gry, to nie to samo, co rzucanie uwag pod adresem nieznajomych. Ktoś, kto nie zauważy, że twój komentarz miał być zabawny, może uznać go za atak i ostro zareagować. Jeśli dwóch graczy zacznie się kłócić, utrudnia to komunikację i pracę zespołową. Drastycznie zmniejsza to szanse na zwycięstwo. Często zdarza się, że żart, rzucony bez złych intencji, wymyka się spod kontroli i przeradza w klęskę, więc dla własnego dobra nie sabotuj drużyny. Nawiązuj znajomości League of Legends do gra drużynowa. W związku z tym poznanie i dobre stosunki z innymi graczami to klucz do sukcesu. Pamiętaj o tym i staraj się zachowywać uprzejmie i zjednać sobie znajomych. Jeśli dobrze ci się z kimś grało, w ekranie podsumowania rozgrywki, możesz podziękować mu za grę i wysłać zaproszenie do znajomych. Im więcej znasz przyjaznych osób, tym większe szanse na udaną, miłą rozgrywkę. Poza tym, jeśli masz znajomych, którzy pasowaliby według ciebie do gry i społeczności, nie wahaj się wysłać im zaproszenia. Nie tylko dostaniesz za to nagrodę, ale też będziesz mieć więcej znajomych, którzy pomogą ci, jeśli pojawią się problemy z grą solo. Wykorzystaj dostępne narzędzia do zbudowania kręgu znajomych o podobnym poziomie umiejętności. Jeśli posiadasz grupę zaufanych graczy, o wiele łatwiej uzyskasz przydatne uwagi o tym, jak grasz, wsparcie przy poznawaniu nowego bohatera i ogólnie będziesz się dobrze bawić. Zwyciężaj z pokorą, przegrywaj z gracją Dobra gra to jedna z największych przyjemności, jakie może dać League of Legends. Ale pamiętaj, że kiedy przesz do zwycięstwa, po drugiej stronie ktoś wyrywa sobie włosy z głowy. Masz prawo świętować, ale pamiętaj, by nie przechwalać się (ani nie wywyższać w żaden inny sposób) na czacie ogólnym. Zamiast tego, podziękuj przeciwnikom za grę. W końcu mimo swych wysiłków sprawili ci wiele frajdy. Poza tym, nawet jeśli przegrasz, nie wytykaj nikogo palcem, ani nie wymyślaj wymówek. Nawet jeśli tobie szło świetnie, nie obarczaj winą za porażkę drużyny. W meczu brali też udział przeciwnicy i to pewnie oni mieli coś wspólnego z waszą przegraną. Wiemy, że porażki bywają frustrujące – zwłaszcza, jeśli rozgrywka była wyrównana lub zupełnie jedna strona zdecydowanie przeważała, ale nikt nie lubi, gdy ktoś nie potrafi przegrywać. Podziękuj przeciwnikom za grę i na ekranie podsumowania rozgrywki spytaj, co mogliście zrobić lepiej. Dzięki uprzejmości może uda ci się otrzymać kilka wskazówek, które umożliwią ci lepszą grę. Bądź zdecydowany, ale się nie denerwuj Rywalizacja wiąże się z tym, że kiedy ucierpieć może nasza duma, do głosu dochodzą emocje. Każdy napotkany gracz wchodzi do gry z innym nastawieniem i ma inny poziom tolerancji na frustrację. Jeśli grasz z agresywną osobą, nie zniżaj się do jej poziomu. Poproś grzecznie, by się uspokoiła. Pamiętaj, że jeśli porzucisz rozgrywkę tylko dlatego, że źle ci idzie, zepsujesz zabawę reszcie graczy. Jeśli ktoś zaczyna cię drażnić, pomocą służą komendy wyciszenia i ignorowania. Pamiętaj, nikt nie lubi, kiedy go obrażają, ale zawsze warto zastanowić się nad okolicznościami. W tej grze ważna jest rywalizacja. W tego typu sytuacjach, drugi gracz daje zazwyczaj upust zdenerwowaniu. Staraj się nie brać tego do siebie. Każdego z nas czasem ogarnia złość. Możesz kiedyś znaleźć się w skórze drugiej osoby. Nie zostawiaj nowych na pastwę losu! Wszyscy kiedyś zaczynaliśmy coś nowego. Jeśli mamy być uczciwi dla ludzi, którzy pomogli nam piąć się w górę, musimy pamiętać o swoich korzeniach. Jeśli zobaczysz kogoś, komu słabo idzie lub kto nie pojmuje podstaw gry, postaraj się dać mu kilka rad. Jeśli zrobisz to w uprzejmy sposób, być może ten ktoś ich posłucha. Często będzie wręcz wdzięczny, że udzielono mu porad, zamiast po prostu krzyczeć. Nie przejmuj się grą niedoświadczonych graczy. Każdy był kiedyś równie zielony, nawet jeśli było tak tylko na początku przygody z League of Legends. Miej trochę cierpliwości i postaraj się pomóc innym na tyle, by wszyscy mogli się cieszyć gra. Jednocześnie nie przejmuj się, jeśli nie posłuchają się rad. Niektórzy gracze uznają, że nie potrzebują niczyjej pomocy i nie przyjmują do wiadomości żadnych porad. Ale to nie powód, żeby skreślać wszystkich! Świeć przykładem Jeśli jak my posiadasz wizję gry, w której gracze zachowują się sportowo, pomagają sobie nawzajem i zawierają znajomości, musisz samemu się tak zachowywać, zanim inni do ciebie dołączą. Łatwo jest mówić, że pragnie się zmiany, ale jeśli nie staniesz się przykładem dobrego zachowania, nikogo nie oszukasz. Nikt nie wymaga od ciebie ideału, ale staraj się trzymać takich standardów, jakie wyznaczasz innym. ---- Pamiętaj! Myśl pozytywnie, zachowuj się spokojnie i trzymaj się kodeksu! Linki *Kodeks Przywoływacza de:Weg der Beschwörer en:Summoner's Code fr:Code de l'Invocateur Kategoria:Przywoływacz